Gym Class Nightmare
by Violist
Summary: Neither Armin or Mikasa are in Eren's gym class this year. How is he going to deal? High School AU


Eren was nervous. For once, he actually had a class without either of his friends. How was he going to survive without Armin and Mikasa? Especially in gym class? This year was going to be hell for sure. True, he really enjoyed gym class and usually got really into whatever they were doing, but when there was downtime, he was always chatting up his friends. And then came the topic of health class, where he just sat and talked the whole period, to the chagrin of his teachers.

He got changed no problem. Luckily, Armin's class was before his, so there was already a locker there with a lock on it for him. They had always shared a locker whether Armin was in his class or not, so he spun the lock and shoved his clothes in there. Looking around the locker room, he saw no one he recognised.

In the gym, Eren walked up to his teacher and let her know he was there. He had lucked out and get Ms. Zoe who was actually really cool. Still no sight of familiar faces. This was not going to be any fun, he thought, until he got a hearty slap on the back.

"Hey, Jaegar!"

Eren turned around to see Sasha Braus. He had only talked to her maybe once or twice in class and was confused as to why she would spark up conversation.

"Aw, c'mon. You know who I am; Sasha, remember? I was in, like, half your classes last year." she grinned, and Eren realised that he must've put on a confused look on accident.

"Sure, I remember." he defended himself and tried to redeem himself by continuing, "You're the one that farted so loud, you woke up Annie in history class last year."

She was now the one looking confused, "Really? That's what you remember? Shit, I thought everyone had forgotten about that escapade."

Eren laughed, "It's cool. It was actually really funny. The best part was how Annie flipped and ended up being sent to the principal's office."

Sasha burst out laughing, "Yeah. Oh my God. She was so mad for weeks, but no one told her it was me. She would've killed me if she found out."

Ms. Zoe then blew the whistle to begin stretches as most of the students were to be out of the locker rooms by now. As it was the first day, the students were first organized into rows before starting stretching for attendance purposes. Sasha and Eren reluctantly took their places, a decent space between the two. Atleast, Eren thought, I have someone to talk to now.

After stretching for what felt like atleast half an hour, Ms. Zoe told the class that they were going to start the year off with flag football, and the class, as well as others, headed out the door to the fields. Eren, personally, loved the sport and often got really into it which sometimes ended with students going to the nurse's office, but they were only whining crybabies that wanted out of class anyway. He had hoped that they weren't doing the whole segregating the boys and girls because girls are weaker shit. He wanted to atleast go against Sasha if not be on the same team.

They didn't pull the regular crap, but Sasha still ended up on the other team because they decided to pull the lesser evil of having the students pick teams. Clearly the two in charge of picking had no clue about either Eren or Sasha's skill levels and pretty much just picked the "cool" kids and their friends first, so the two were picked nearly last.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Jaegar!" a shout came from the opposing side, about to kick off.

"Not if I don't kick yours first, Braus!" he retorted before giving himself time to find a better taunt.

The ball went flying, and Eren went running. He was gonna get that damn ball and get it past the damn line and get himself a damn touchdown before Sasha could stop him. Not only did he not get to the ball first, some "cool kid" that was actually really awful at football got it and tripped before he could get it five feet. Eren groaned. Just his luck. How the hell was he going to beat Sasha when he was with these losers. One of them was even picking his nose during kick off. Gross.

He was going to get this first pass, though, and get that touchdown; he just knew it. The quarterback shouted "Hike!", and Eren sped off like a rocket. He was totally open, even though he saw Sasha beginning to run after him.

"I'm open!" he shouted, but apparently the quarterback was deaf and threw the ball at nose-picker who had about ten people on him, so the ball was easily intercepted. What the actual fuck.

"Better luck next time, Jaeger." Sasha teased, as he began to make his way back to the line of scrimmage.

"Fuck you." he couldn't think of a better response. He was definitely pissed. He could've had the ball, made the touchdown, everything, but no, apparently nose-picker was cooler than him. Fuck high school where everything is a popularity contest.

The game continued, but the team members of both sides were complete shitheads, so neither Sasha or Eren really had a chance at glory. Better yet, the damn teacher from one of the other classes was yelling at them for not participating. Times like this made Eren wonder if he actually enjoyed flag football or not.

The whistle blew again to signify five minutes until the end of the period, so everyone started to head back inside to change. Sasha ran up to Eren and said, "Well, that game really sucked. I mean, my team won and all, but like, I didn't get to do shit."

Eren grumbled, "I fucking hate people." With that, they separated as they went into their respective locker rooms.

As he was changing, Eren found himself thinking that maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as expected. At least he had someone to talk to now that wasn't a complete douchebag like everyone else in the gym period.


End file.
